The lost city with Kingdom Hearts
by Namisky
Summary: This is a reboot of the other Sga/kh story that I wrote 7 years ago, that I barely wrote a couple chapters for, since I got bored with it. This I wrote 2 years ago, but is updated and I was in my final college years this time. I'm more keen on writing again for this one more likely. Earth gets taken over by darkness, and I get sent to alternate universe with SGA. T for swearing
1. Bye Bye Earth

**Stargate Atlantis and Kingdom Hearts (Reboot and updated story)**

Chapter 1 Heartless Invasion

This semester of college is almost over. I just need to turn in my revised short story for one of my classes, and I'm done. The day is sunny out, as I walked out of the Fine Arts building with my drawing portfolio, and walked in the direction of the bus stop I needed to go to in order to catch bus to get home. I see students walking by of various ages , while I walked pass the library. My book bag is slung over my right shoulder, and my phone and bus card is in my free hand.

As I walked nearer to the bus stop, I noticed it was getting overcast, and that there was no sun cascading down onto the earth anymore. I hope it doesn't start pouring, I didn't bring a umbrella I thought while I sat down on the bench at the bus stop, under the alcove. I put my art portfolio on the ground next to me, while I waited for the bus to come. I looked at my phone, and decided to go through my gallery of photos of various fandoms I liked or loved. Good portions of my photos were Kingdom Hearts related, and even more specific that they were usually of Roxas and Sora considering they are my favorites and my personality is close to Sora. Plus Kingdom hearts has good messages for friendships and such.

A few minutes passed by, and it started to rain lightly. A black cloak figured walked by and out of the rain, and sat next to me. I took a glance at the figure, and felt a weird eerie presence from them, but shrugged it off as me being paranoid, since looks can be deceiving. A few more minutes passed, and the rain started coming down harder to the point it became a thunderstorm. Wow, that was pretty quick, and crap, is the bus going to be here anytime soon. I looked at my phone to try to check bus time, but no internet connection was present, and the signal bars on the phone were blank. Damn it, did the towers or something go out? I started to panic a bit, and took a glance the figure next to me again, to notice them staring at me. My heart froze for a second, when I saw a familiar pair of yellow-goldish eyes staring at me. What the hell? I couldn't stop staring at the figure, and they smirked under the hood.

A flash of lightning hit close by, and my eyes went blind for a second, as I heard cars crashes and people yelling close by. As I open my eyes, the cloak figure took their hood off, and even more sense of familiarity and even shock hit me at how this is possible. I looked away for a second to notice people running away and cars destroy, and saw strange black creatures with yellow eyes going around attacking people as shiny pink heart appeared as the people disappeared.

The names of the black creatures enter my mind. Heartlesses. Heartlesses are real, and the villain from the Kingdom Hearts series, Master Xehanort, is smirking right at me. This shouldn't be possible. Again what the hell? A heartless appeared near me, and looked at me, but walked away to attack another poor soul that lost her heart the moment she realized it. I wanted to get up, and go help everyone somehow, but I was still in shock of how a dream that came true turn into a nightmare right away, without any of the good stuff.

Master Xehanort snapped me out of my thoughts by saying, "Hmmph, look at how pathetic these insolent people are. Running around helplessly, and letting the darkness take them because of their pitiful weak hearts. If only they just allowed the darkness in them to manifest, they will understand that darkness is the only way to strengthen the heart."

My fist clenched at that statement, and I said with angry tone, "Darkness is not the only way, and they aren't weak or helpless."

Master Xehanort starts to chuckle, and asks "Ah, but don't you feel weak or helpless right now? Especially without your friends or family beside you to help you? Don't you think darkness will give you more strength than the hopeless light you cling to?"

"No, light isn't hopeless. Light is the only hope to overcome the shrouds of darkness we all have to endure every day. And I don't feel weak or helpless, everyone I care about is always with me in my heart, "I said getting standing up with an angry but also afraid tone now at how this could all be really happening unless this is really a dream.

Master Xehanort gets up off the bench with a smirk plastered, and says, " You will learn soon enough that you are wrong, and you will unlock the darkness that lurks deep in your heart, and join me in my plans, but for now I believe it is time to get rid of you for the time being."

" I will never join you, I rather die fighting than join," I said with venom in my voice at how stupid he can be and scared on what he is up to.

"We will see about that," he said as he waved his hand and open up some purplish-black portal right in front of me. "Braig, please give our light user here a push here to where she will be staying for awhile."

Wait, Braig? I thought as I felt someone take hold of my arms and had a hold on me. I try to escape, by punching and kicking but to no avail.

"Wow, calm down, I don't think you want to get hurt just yet, do you?" Braig asked in a teasing tone.

"Where are you sending me?" I asked, while giving up trying to escape.

"To another dimension with another earth, where you will go to the lost city of the Ancients . It's a space-time portal, so you will age a bit, but I can't have you here, while I'm busy finishing taking over here. "

Once I heard lost city of the Ancients, my mind recognize it from somewhere but couldn't pinpoint what it was at the moment. And wait, I'm going to age?! Why the fuck do I have to age?!

"Have fun and don't get yourself killed," Braig said as he pushed me into the portal and barely had time to scream.


	2. Great, stuck in lost city

**Chapter 2 Atlantis**

**John Sheppard POV**

"Sheppard wake up," I heard a voice telling me.

I open up my eyes, and notice Rodney standing over me with tablet in hand. I look over at the clock, and it read 4 am in the morning.

"Rodney its 4 o'clock in the morning, what the hell do you want?," I asked getting up and sitting on the bed while Rodney moves back to give me room.

He glares at me, and says "There is some strange energy coming from the gate room. I can't find out what it is from here, since it isn't in the database and I never seen anything like it before." Rodney presses a few things and shows me the energy reading. It was some purplish black aura that started to go down.

"Why is it going down quickly?" I asked while looking at it.

" I don't know. It popped up out of nowhere at full power, and then start to deplete after a few minutes. I tried running tests on it, but nothing is working," Rodney said while tapping away in frustration.

"Okay, lets go check out it out then, but let me get dress first" I said while I stand up.

He gives me another stare and said, "Fine, but hurry up since we have no idea what this reading is." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

I quickly got dress and took my gun. I walk to the door and waved my hand over the controls, opening up the door to see Rodney waiting impatiently. I closed the door and said, "Come on, Rodney." I started walking to the gate room with Rodney beside me babbling about how he can't figure out the signature reading and saying it is impossible.

**My POV **

My head started to throb, as I open up my eyes to notice I was in a big room with a stairway and corridors on each side of me. I took a glance behind to notice a round circular structure, and realized where I was. Oh, lost city of the ancients, Atlantis. So I'm in Stargate Atlantis I guess…or I'm totally dreaming this, since when the hell did fictional worlds become real? I looked down at myself, and didn't really notice much changes with myself, but did feel a bit strange.

Great, now im stuck on an alternate dimension, while my friends and family are probably all gone…sadness entered me, but I was also scared and angry at what just happen, since I couldn't do a single thing.

I hear footsteps and turn my head to notice two guys appeared.

One had short brown hair and blue eyes with tablet in hand, while the other had short spikey dark hair with hazel eyes that had a gun at his side.

Dr. Rodney Mckay and Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, should have known be them to find me first in this city.

"Shes the energy signal?" Rodney asked looking surprised.

"Well from the looks of it, the energy source is pretty much gone," said John looking at the tablet and taking glance at me.

"But that doesn't explain how she got here, and obviously she didn't use the gate, since we would have known that," said Rodney.

I just stared at them, since my mind couldn't process fully what the hell is going on.

"Well she doesn't look like she is dangerous to me, though looks like she is in some sort of shock," John said staring at me intently.

" We can't take any chances though. And we still don't know who she is or where she came from either," said Mckay staring at me intently too.

I rolled my eyes a bit, since they keep talking like I'm deaf or something. Well might as go along with this, dream or not. "Can you please stop talking like I'm not right here in front of you guys? Geez." I said, even though I winced from the head pain coming back again, and put my hand on my head.

"Hey, are you okay?" John asked, as he moved closer to me, and ended up a few feet away from me.

"Sheppard, don't get to close to her. We dont know anything about her yet. She could be a wraith worshipper or working for the genii," Rodney said in a distress tone.

" I am neither of those things, but guess I can't be mad at you for being cautious," I said as I wince in pain even more from the headache and then felt sick to my stomach as I sunk to the floor.

"Woah," said John as he grabbed me before I hit the floor.

I was holding onto him by clutching at his shirt, while my eyes just gave out completely and I passed out.

**John POV**

I caught hold of her again as she passed out, and picked her up into my arms.

"Great, she passed out before we could get any answers from her," Rodney said in an annoyed tone.

"Rodney, she doesn't look well at all. And I still don't think she is a threat to us, if she showed up looking sick in the first place and didn't really do much," I said as I look at her form.

Rodney rolled his eyes and says, " Whatever you say, Captain Kirk."

I glared at him for a second, then said "Better get Dr. Keller to check her."

"Fine, lets go wake her up then," Rodney said as he stares at the unconscious figure.

I smirk, and say, "I mean its not that bad of a situation."

Rodney and I walked all the way to Dr. Keller room,and Rodney knocked on the door.

"What are we going to tell her? That we found some random girl in the gate room, who passed out on us?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney, that is what actually happen anyways," I said giving him a weird look ,then take a look at the unconscious girl that looked very paled.

The door open and Dr. Keller looked at us, and then notice the unconscious girl in my arms.

"Who this?" Dr. Keller asked giving a weird look.

"A girl that we found in the gate room, that Sheppard has a thing for already, " Rodney said rolling his eyes.

I glared at Rodney, and said, "She passed out on us, before we can get anything out of her. We aren't sure where she came from or how she got here, but she doesn't look so well."

"Okay, lets get to the infirmity then," Dr. Keller said, walking out into the hallway and closing doors behind her.

We walked to the infirmity, while I cradle the girl in my arms, and Rodney kept taking glances at her time to time.

Once we got there, I placed her on the bed, and then Dr. Keller performed tests on her.

Rodney and I just stood by, while watching Dr. Keller.

"So…do you honestly think she isn't a threat to us?" Rodney asked while looking at the unconscious girl.

"She seem more shock and scared than anything else to me," I said crossing my arms.

"Maybe you are right," Rodney said.

A smirk started to appear on my face, and I said, "Look who is starting to get a thing for her."

Rodney glared at me, and said, "Well, I mean she did look really sick and passed out. Plus I highly doubt the wraith would send one worshipper or even the genii would send one girl in the middle of morning without any weapons or anything on her."

"Could be hiding knifes or something on her, but doesn't seem like the type to carry weapons like that," I said.

"So are you calling dibs first or what? Rodney asked.

"Rodney, we don't even know her name yet ," I said while giving him a look.

"Well,then I call dibs first," Rodney said with confidence.

"What? No, you kept thinking she was an enemy at first and didn't want me to get near her in the first place," I said. I took a glance at the unconscious figure, and just felt something special about her that I needed to find out for some reason.


	3. Stupid dream and sadness

**Hopefully I can keep on writing for this story. Bit hard to write it at moment, since writing on my tablet, and trying to not rush story either. Hope you enjoy it though! I like it better than my older one I had, and well more KH characters will be in next chapters, especially Sora finally. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 Dreams**

**My POV**

_I open my eyes to notice that I was on a beach, with a sun setting before me. I looked around to notice, that it wasn't just a beach, it was a small island that had palm trees, waterfall, some caves, and a few small storage houses. Familiarity hits me yet again, as I stare at the island of the home of the one character I relate to the most and his friends. _

_Destiny Islands...how did I get here? But it felt kind of weird here, like I wasn't really here, since my vision was a bit murky. I took a handful of sand, and let the grain fall from my hands as I picked it up,_

_I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around to notice a blonde spikey hair guy with blue eyes staring at me with a kind of X necklace hanging around him with his black, red, and white clothes. My eyes widen I'm shock at seeing him. He looked surprised to see me there too. _

_We both just starred at each other, until he asked "Who are you?" , with suspicion in his voice._

_I just sat there looking at him, still registering what I was seeing, and then said "I'm Tiffany", with a small smile._

_He looked me in the eyes with suspicion still, but then gave me a small smile, saying "I'm Roxas". He hold out his hand to me to help me up, and I decided to take it. He pulled me up off the sand, and I stood up, letting go of his hand. _

_Once I let go of his hand, I dusted myself off. I turned to look behind to see the sun going down, and darkness of the night turning over. The stars glow in the darkness, and felt peace a bit, until I heard laughing behind me that filled me with dread. I turned around asking "Roxas…" to notice that it wasn't Roxas standing behind me anymore, in his place was a black hair spikey version of Sora with his holden eyes, and red and black outfit, laughing at me. _

"_Vanitas…" I whispered, with giving him glare and my heart pounding fast with fear. _

_He stopped laughing, and gave me a twisted smile. "Awe, what's wrong? You missed Roxy already? Or would you prefer Sora or even little Venny?" he asked as he shifted between changing into Sora and Ven, then back to hinself. _

"_How the hell are you doing that?! I asked with rage at being trick, and my instincts not working well._

_Vanitas starts laughing again, and said "This is a dream,well specifically your dream, I'm just here to mess with you a bit. Bit easy to enter it, since you do have darkness in your heart waiting to come out. Just thought I would pay you a visit,to see who Master Xehanort was talking about. You don't seem much to me, but we will see. I think it's time for you to wake up anyways, you got some things to do, and we will be keeping tabs on you." _

"_You…." I said but never got to finish what I was going to say, since my eyes suddenly closed…._

I woke up to notice I was in some sort of infirmary. Ugh, what was with that dream? Great, Xehanort, Vanitas, Braig...this is looking worse and worse. Especially if can get into my dreams….

"Hey, you are awake," a feminine voice said out of nowhere.

I jumped I'm reaction to it, to see a woman with green eyes dirty blonde hair in a medical uniform, staring at me with concern.

"Woah, didn't mean to scare you," she said calmly.

I rub my eyes I was still in SGA universe, and this is Dr. Jennifer Keller.

"I'm Dr. Jennifer Keller, I'm the chief medicine doctor here." she said while smiling

I smiled back, and said "I'm Tiffany" as I sat up. As I sat up, dizziness hit me, and I fell back on the bed.

"Take it easy, you been out for hours. Do you remember what happen? Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Mckay found you in the gate room, and you passed out some time after."

I nod my head, "Yeah I remember that." I clutch my head as pain throbbed through it.

"Head hurting? Do you want some aspirin?" Dr. Keller asked as she went to get some.

"I guess…" as I start rubbing my head.

"Here you go" Dr. Keller said as she handed me aspirin and water.

"Thanks." I sat up, took the aspirin and placed it in my mouth, and then took the water to gulp it down. I decided to ask where I am, even though I knew the answer to it anyways. "Where am I?" I said with a small smile.

"You are in the Pegasus Galaxy, on the lost city of Atlantis,"Dr. Keller said.

"Lovely…," I said with a hint of surprised still.

I heard footsteps from the doorway, as I laid back down.

"Well seems like our patient is up doc,"Colonel Sheppard said, walking in with Dr. Mckay, Ronon, and Teyla.

I think this might be the worst/best day ever for me…

**John's POV **

Rodney, Teyla, Ronon and I walked up to the bed. Ronon, was glaring at her with suspicious as usual with anyone new, and Teyla was smiling at her. I already explained to them on what happen, but we needed to know what the girl knew and why she ended up here. Rodney was still trying to rack his brain on how, but still couldn't figure it out.

"Patient still feels like utter crap though, by waking up" the girl said rubbing her head, and looks like she is thinking pretty hard on what's going on.

"It could be a lot worse," I smiled at the girl, while I saw Rodney rolls his eyes at me, and the girl gave me a small smile back.

"Yeah, I could have not waken up at all," the girl said jokingly, but had some fear to it.

My expression turn serious somehwat, and was about to say something else when Rodney beat me to it.

"Anyways, I'm Dr. Rodney Mckay, the smartest man here," Rodney said proudly and smiling. Jennifer rolled her eyes at him.

I glare at him, and said " I'm Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, 2nd in command here and the military commander. This is Teyla and Ronon, who are part of my team." I look at both Teyla and Ronon.

"Hello," Teyla said, while Ronon just grunted.

"And Dr. Mckay, may be one of the smartest man here and on my team too, but he also blew up a ⅚ of a solar system," I said with crossing my arms and smirking.

Rodney look annoyed,and huffed. "It was an accident for one, and two it was a couple years ago already."

Jennifer start smiling a bit,and says "Doesn't move past the fact, you almost blew up an entire solar system still."

The girl starts giggling a bit. "I'm Tiffany, and well everyone makes mistakes, though that one is a pretty disastrous mistake."

"Okay, I get it. Now can we move on to more important matters instead of past mistakes I made. Like how did you get here?" Rodney asked.

Tiffany just ponder for a moment on what to say, while her expression turned grim and angry. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"Hard to explain? How?" I asked curiously.

"Like you don't remember how you got here?" Teyla asked.

"No, I do remember. Just complicated...well more like I'm sure I'm in a different universe at the moment."

Rodney eyes widen. "You are from an alternate universe?"

Tiffany eyes started to water a bit. "Yeah, that it's in a big trouble at the moment and don't think I can go back anytime soon...let's just say it's bit too overloading for me today from what happen"

Well fuck, I started to feel bad about this.

"How can we trust you that you are telling the truth though?" Ronon voice spoke up for the first time, since we got here.

Tiffany looks at all of us, and eyes settle on me. Her eyes had a few tears flowing down her face, as she said "Does it seriously look like I'm lying right now? I suck at lying, but I understand it's a bit much to take the truth from some random chick that appear out of nowhere, but I don't have anywhere else to go nor do I have a great feeling about what's going to start taking place. Fuck." She wiped the few tears running down her face. I felt anger inside me,but I know Ronon was just watching out for us, so I calmed down. We don't know who she is exactly, I just have a feeling we can trust her still and I need to get to know her better.

"I think it's best that we let her rest for a bit," Teyla said, glaring at Ronon.

"I agree, think this too overwhelming to let her explain things at the moment," Jennifer said.

"Fine," Ronon said as he walked out.

"Have a good rest, Tiffany" Teyla said as she turned around and took a glance at me.

"Uh, is it okay if I talked to Tiffany by myself? I mean if that's okay with you, Tiffany?" Rodney asked looking straight at Tiffany.

Jennifer was about to open her mouth, but Tiffany beat her by saying "Its fine, Colonel Sheppard can also stay too if he wants" Tiffany smiles a bit while I have to resist the urge to grab her hand to comfort her. Rodney didn't look happy, but kept his mouth shut.

Jennifer sighs. "Okay Tiffany,but you need to rest soon, so don't get distracted by these two for long." "And both of you behave" as she walked away to get more work done.

"Hey, we won't do anything to her," I said a bit offended.

Jennifer just rolls her eyes at the statement.


End file.
